User talk:Aspenflower14
Hi! Hi. Welcome to the wiki! I am Stoneclaw33, you can ask me for help if you want. 18:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to Warriors Wikia! Would you liek a siggie? It's a signature, like the one you'll see at the end of my message. If you have any questions at all just leave me a message here Thanks, 23:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Darn, I love makin' siggies :P Nice to meet you too! 23:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello! Nice to meet you, and welcome. Yes, I do take requests. :) 23:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure I can do those! In order to upload them to the wiki, the chararts will all have to be as one big picture, is that ok? 13:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Images Aspenflower, you can only have one personal image. Please remove two of the three chararts that you have on your userpage, since they were not made for others nor were they made for PCA. Please remind yourself of the NOT Policy and Image Policy. 04:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Since you don't seem to be heeding my warning, I have marked all uploads but your first image for deletion. If you continue this, you will get into trouble. 04:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) No. You are allowed ONE personal image. I don't care who they're for. 04:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Get over it. Maybe if you'd follow the wiki rules, this wouldn't happen. I don't care if you worked hard on them. I have marked each one for deletion. One means one. 04:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't yell at me. Also, I'm not stupid, and neither are the rules. One personal image means one personal image. Not four or five of them. For your little comment, I am reporting you. Personal attacks aren't welcome on any Wikia-run website. 04:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The rules are NOT stupid. If you don't listen you can be banned. 15:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Listen. The rules are not ''stupid, or dumb, or ''anything ''you say they are. These rules are the heart of warriors wiki. We need them, there'd be chaos without them. I understand you're angry at them for the rule about images? We ''don't ''want image spam. If every user had about 5 or 6 images on their profiles, there'd be too many images to take care of. That is why we permit one user ''one ''image. If you don't like it, go to another wiki where you can have more images. But please refrain from calling the rules, or other users, stupid. That is concidered a personal attack and is permitted to get yourself reported. And on the last note, refrain from using caps. It may seem to other users like you're yelling. 17:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You need to take the images off your page. I know it's been said before, but you have ignored this. Don't say you haven't been warned. 22:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Lol You could have asked me the coding poll question XD, I know how to do it :P 'Who you going to call?'''Ghostbusters 22:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Polls Q:The question The Answers The Answers The Answers etc. Q:The question The Answers The Answers The Answers etc. 22:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC Can you meet me on the Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki IRC channel when you have a chance. I'd like to talk with you. -- Hokage Wild 01:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC)